1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing the image processing method for obtaining out-of-focus images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may want to obtain out-of-focus images, that is images in which only a subject is focused with a blurred background (e.g., images having a shallow depth of field), when taking pictures by using a digital camera. In general, out-of-focus images may be easily taken by using a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera. However, since an imaging area of a compact digital camera is narrow due to small and slim characteristics of the compact digital camera, a focal distance of a lens becomes short and a depth of field (DOF) becomes deep with respect to most of a background, and thus, it is difficult to obtain out-of-focus images.